High school musical
by Rachay the hegehog
Summary: Amy is new to this new high school, but they do things diffrentley there. Shadamy shadowxamy creamails tailsxcream kunxouge slight sonamy
1. sing your heart out

High school musical

High school musical

As Amy finished putting on her tie, as part of the new high school she's going to looked in the mirror and smirked by the way she looked. She had a red mini skirt and a white top with a red tie, Amy had running shoes and her hair was tied up because it was down at her waist.

"Dude I hope I make friends real soon." Amy said to herself.

As the school bus horn went Amy dashed to the door getting her bag and ran to the bus.

Amy walked to the back of the bus wishing she walked.

"What are you doing in the back of the bus Missy?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know Reddy," Amy said everyone gasped. "I just am."

"Your new are you?"

"Maybe…. Maybe not loser." Amy snapped.

"No one calls Pimp Knuckles a loser."

"Oh I'm sorry… a saw loser."

Everyone laughed at her joke; even Knuckles men were trying not to.

As Knuckles raised his hands in a fighting pose a bat looking like Amy but different shoes, they were boots and had no tie, and her skirt was a bit longer, stepped in.

"Stop! Before one of your Asses get hurt." Rouge told them. "Come sit with me."

Amy followed this bat and sat next to her.

"Where are my manners? I'm Rouge and this is Cream…Cream? CREAM!!" Rouge yelled.

Cream staring at an orange fox, he had black pants on.

"Huh? Oh sorry… nice to meet you!" Cream said cheerfully.

"I'm Amy Rose." Amy replied.

"Do you have any friends?" Cream asked.

"No I'm new."

"Cool!" Rouge replied. "What are you starring at?"

"Who's that?" Amy pointed at a black hedgehog with some red on him, he had grey pants and was looking at her as well.

"That's Shadow." Cream said.

Amy gave a wink and talked about stuff while Shadow was blushing a bit.

"You she that girl?" Sonic said to Tails and Shadow. "I'm going to make her mine."

Sonic was wearing what Tails was. (To make that simper!!)

As Amy and her new friends got to school they sat down on some steps and started to chat.

As soon as Shadow and Tails came by Amy and Cream jumped up in front of them and sang.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don t like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

The boy's were amused. Amy was dancing in front of Shadow, while Cream was dancing in front of Tails.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it s not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

They were making a crowed.

You re so fine  
I want you mine  
You re so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You re so addictive  
Don t you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don t pretend I think you know I m damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I m the motherfking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I m right

The crowed circled them.

She s like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that s what everyone s talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don t like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Sonic git thew the crowd his jaw fell off when he saw Amy dancing in front of Shadow, singing this song.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it s not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don t want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

The crowd was really impressed by Amy and Creams voices were.

She s like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that s what everyone s talking about!

In a second you ll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There s no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She s so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Sonic was about to barge in and take Amy away.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don t like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

The crowed clapped and cheered by how well they have done.

Amy gave Shadow a wink and was about to talk to him put pulled by Cream away from there. Soon Tails and Shadow dazzled by there singing, until Sonic stood in front of them.

"What the hell? Trying to steal my girl?" Sonic snapped at Shadow.

Shadow just shrugged and walked away. As the bell rang for lunch Amy, Cream and Rouge waited for all the boys to come pass.

"Its Friday, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and his gang always talk and come by here." Rouge explained.

"Here they come!!" Amy whispered.

"Now!!' Cream whispered loudly.

As the girls jump in front of there crushes (Rouge was Knuckles and Amy was in the middle of Sonic and Shadow) they started to sing.

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

The boys didn't anything but blush.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

The boys nodded and steped one step and they started to sing.

Hey...  
She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
And thick as can be

They girls wondered if they knew that they were plaining this or were going to this later.

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
Thick as can be

I'm a country boy from Tappahannock (aaooo)  
VA is where I reside  
So shawty understand it (aaooo)  
And I know I just turned 18  
And I get a little manish (aaooo)  
And you see this bandana hangin  
That means I'm like a bandit  
Like-like a bandit-bandit  
(Aawwww, ruff)  
I got paper girl (ruff)  
The Lamborghini (ruff)  
With the spider seats (ruff)  
You neva seen it (aaooo)  
So get it shawty  
We parkin lot pimpin in my dome  
And I know what you want

Like the girls they grew a crowed.

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
Thick as can be

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
Thick as can be

Studdley all the girls blushed maddley.

"Dam you dudes!" Amy screamed in her mind.

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
Thick as can be

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
Thick as can be

Roll wit me (ruff)  
Aint no stoppin (aaooo)  
So get it shawty  
We parking lot pimpin in my dome  
and I know what you want

"Why is knuckles singing this to me?" Rouge asked in her mind.

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
Thick as can be

Then out of the blue came Silver and he started to sing, but mostley at Amy.

Ah ah ah ah ah  
Shawty lemme holla at you  
You so hot hot hot hot  
You think I'd be hollen if you not not not not  
I'm king of the town you can take a look around  
Teddy Penderassdown in the spot spot spot spot  
(Yeaah) I got money on me  
(Yeaah) baby girl no problem  
(Yeaah) you rollin shawty  
(Yeaah) let's hit McDonalds (ruff)

It's TP and CB  
Ima nappy boy

Oowweee

As Silver went back though the crowed and stayed waiting if he could do something like that.

Amy steped and sang as best as she could.

Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind

Amy walked up to Shadow.

Should I let you fall  
Lose it all  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing, we're only  
Deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late

Then Amy walked over to Sonic.

Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind

Cream was about to join but something was holding her back.

"Let her go." Tails wispered. Cream nodded.

Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game

Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time  
And you're too late

Amy started to walk around them. "I knew about that you loved me." Amy said to Sonic. "But I..."

Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind

"But what?" Shadow and Sonic asked.  
"I..I..I"

You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it 'cause it's over

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine!

Amy stoped in front of them. "Now lison."

So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind

Amy ran away tears in her eyes, Cream and Rouge ran after her, but Sonic and Shadow were to confused.


	2. family guy?

I do not own Sonic and co and family guy, Creamy, DDR high school musial, and simple plan. oh and cassda and so on.

Amy looked in the mirror. She stopped crying.

"I have an idea..." She smirked.

Amy went outside to see Shadow, Amy went to open to open but Shadow stepped in.

Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together

Amy cocked an eye brow.

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together

Rouge and Cream saw this and stayed back. And saw Amy blush a little.

"Ha, it's simple plan's vers." Rouge said.

"Yea.." Cream replied.

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime (Call you up)  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind (Ease my mind)  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine (Very fine)  
So happy together (together)

Sonic seeing this got really pissed.

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life For all my life

Amy smiled.

About my life (Yeah!)

Call you up  
Ease my mind, Ease my mind, Ease my mind!

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life _x2_

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

So happy together (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba)  
So happy together (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba)  
So how is the weather? (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba)  
So happy together (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

Amy opened her mouth but Shadow kissed her. Amy pulled away.

"Hey come over my house after school, no more school, cuz of summer." Amy whispered in Shadows ear.

In the classroom Amy was doing what the teacher said by drawing a pic of something. Until Shadow asked a question.

"Am I a posed to draw the penis?"

Everyone was giggling at his words. After it was Music class. Shadow had to conduct.

"Am I a posed to conduct with my penis?"

Everyone laughed. Later It was English class.

"Everyone do page 122." The teacher said.

Shadow looked at the page. It was about grammar. The first line was:

can I play 2 said kyle

And Shadow wrote:

"""Canz I'se play to?""" Sez Kyley.

"Shadow let me see your work," Shadow gave the teacher his book. "Hmm...F. Can you explain yourself mister."

"English who needs that, I'm never going to England."

Everyone laughed more than ever. Soon the bell went for home time.

"Yeah! Seven weeks no school!!" Rouge yelled.

What time is it?  
Summertime!  
It's our vacation.  
What time is it?  
Party time!  
That's right, say it loud.  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives. Anticipation.  
What time is it?  
Summertime!  
School's out. Scream and shout

Shadow sang as he and Amy walked out of school.

Finally summer's here.  
Good to be chillin' out.  
I'm off the clock. The pressure's off.  
Now my girl's what it's all about.

Amy sang too.

Ready for some sunshine.  
For my heart to take a chance.  
I'm here to stay, and I'm moving away.  
Ready for a summer romance.

They sang together.

Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out.  
Come on and let me hear you say it now. Right now.

Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Amy, Tails and Knuckles sang.

What time is it?  
Summertime!  
It's our vacation.  
What time is it?  
Party time!  
That's right, say it loud.  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives. Anticipation.  
What time is it?  
Summertime!  
School's out. Scream and shout.

Cream and Tails left maths and Cream sang.

Play by the rules.  
No summer school.  
I'm free to shop til I drop.

Tails sang as well.

It's an education vacation.

The held hands and continued.

And the party never has to stop.

People were following them. Cream let got and sang to them.

We've got things to do.  
We'll see you soon.

Tails sang and waved to everyone.

And we're really gonna miss ya all.

Cream pointed to some random persons and sang.

Goodbye to you and you.

So did Tails and he sang.

And you and you.

They held hands and walked aguin.

Bye bye til next fall!

Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out.  
Come on and let me here it now. Right now.

Everyone sang all together again.

What time is it?  
Summertime!  
It's our vacation.  
What time is it?  
Party time!  
That's right, say it loud.  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives. Anticipation.  
What time is it?  
Summertime!  
School's out. Scream and shout.

Shadow and Amy walked across the hallway holding hands.

No more waking up at 6 AM.  
Cuz now our time is all our own.

Cream and Tails saw Shadow and Amy.

"Hey love birds! Don't run in the hallway!! Gildings more fun!!" Tails shouted.

They all laughed and walked the opposite way.

Tails and Cream sang.

Enough already. We're waiting.  
Come on, let's go.

Go out of control!

Alright.  
Everybody.  
Yeah.

School pride. Let's show it.  
We're champions, and we know it.  
Wildcats! We are the best! Red, white, and gold.

When it's time to win, we do it.  
We're number one. We proved it.

Let's live it up. Get the party down.  
That's what the summer's all about.

What time is it?

Amy sang.

Summertime is finally here.

Let's celebrate.

Shadow and Amy saw Rouge and knuckles and walked to them.

Wanna hear you loud and clear now.

School's out.

Rouge and Knuckles sang.

We can sleep as late as we want to...

It's our time!

Cream and Tails ran to them.

Now we can do whatever we wanna do.

What time is it?  
It's summertime.

We're lovin' it.  
Come on and sing it loud now!

What time is it?  
It's party time.

Let's go have the time of our lives.

They all nodded and walked out of the school.

The next day Amy found Shadow sleeping next to her. Amy remembered what happen last night. She looked around this was Shadows room. All dark and every thing. Amy looked at Shadow started to stroke his spines. Shadow sat up.

"Hey sleepy head." Amy said.

"Hey."

"Do you get Tails birth day party invite?" Amy asked.

"Yea...Its today isn't is??" Amy nodded. "Dam! Wait we still have time."

Amy was gonna ask to go to her house but he already chaos controlled there.

"I'll pick you up later." Shadow said and left.

Tails had already had some guest over until Shadow and Amy knocked on the door.

He opened it.

"Hey Amy, Sup Shadow?" Tails said.

Amy had a towel around her, she smiled and walked to were the party was.

"Take that towel off Amy!" Rouge said.

"Fine..."

As she took it off she was wearing a white reviling bikini with a rose on the back and on the left cup on the front.

Later randomly Cosmo cam busting threw the backdoor.

"Cosmo??" Tails said.

"What are you doing to that rabbit?? I thought you loved me?" Cosmo screamed.

"No... I always loved Cream, so piss off."

open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

"JUST...leave."

"Fine." Cosmo turned and left.

"What a wanker." Shadow said.

After Tails party and everything Amy was strolling down the park. Until Sonic came outa nowhere. So did Shadow.

Amy sang

Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll

Shadow put his hands on his heart. And sang

Now don't waste time, give me desire, tell me how you wanna roll

Amy looked at him and opened her mouth.

I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both

Shadow walked up to her and held her hand and kissed her mouth then sang.

Girl I can hit you back just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go?

They held hands and walked down singing together.

If you want it  
You've already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want

If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'ma give you what you want

Sonic steped infront of them.

"Why are you not choosing him not me?" Sonic asked pissed off.

"Cuz he's better than you," Amy giggled. "You should see your face."

"Why would he anyway the mirror will brake." Shadow whispered making Amy laughed really hard.

Cream and Tails were walking down the road holding hands. Then Cream starts singing.

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..

I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

They saw some grassy area and sat under a tree. And Cream was still singing.

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears devour you

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Tails smiled. He loved his girl and she was singing to him.

Oh, can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Tails moved closer to her face and they were about to kiss until Sonic was stood there.

"Hey bro!" Sonic said.

"Can you not see what were doing." Tails said.

"Sorry."

"Now can you please leave." Cream asked.

"What part of please leave do you not understand!" Tails yelled.

Sonic turned and left.

Amy and Shadow were in Shadow's house.

Shadow opened his mouth and sang.

I see the one, because she be that lady! Hey!  
I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Why don't you jump in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me

Amy laughed.

Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oh!

Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oh!

Amy heard herself pur.

Upfront style ready to attack now  
Pull in the parking lot slow with the lac down  
Convicts got the whole thing packed now  
Step in the club now and wardrobe intact now!  
I feel it down and cracked now (ooh)  
I see it dull and backed now  
I'm gonna call her, than I pull the mack down  
Money no problem, pocket full of that now!

I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Why don't you jump in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me

I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Why don't you jump in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me

Sonic saw this and sang to himself.

Ooh...Looks like another club banger  
They better hang on when they throw this thing on  
Get a little drink on  
They gonna flip for this Akon shit  
You can bank on it!  
Pedicure, manicure kitty-cat claws  
The way she climbs up and down them poles  
Looking like one of them putty-cat dolls  
Trying to hold my woodie back through my draws  
Steps upstage didn't think I saw  
Creeps up behind me and she's like "You're!"  
I'm like ya I know lets cut to the chase  
No time to waste back to my place  
Plus from the club to the crib it's like a mile away  
Or more like a palace, shall I say  
Plus I got pal if your gal is game  
In fact he is the one singing the song that's playing  
"Akon!"

Shadow gave him a death stare and sang aguin.

feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Why don't you jump in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me

Eminem is rollin', d and em rollin' bo  
And all marvelous them rolling  
Women just holding big booty rolling'  
Soon I'll be on Eminem throwing "D!"  
Hitting no less than "Three!"  
Block wheel style like "Whee!"  
Girl I can tell you want me because lately

I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Why don't you jump in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me

Sonic opend the door.

"Perv!!" Amy yelled at him.

"Sorry the wind picked up an-"

"JUSR LEAVE!" Shadow growled.

As he left Amy and Shadow stood up.

Shadow picked Amy up Bride style and Amy closed her eyes. As she heard Shadow sing.

Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem  
Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them  
I know that people say we're never going to make it  
But I know we're going to get through this  
(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now  
(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't

Shadow walked out the door and ran as fast as he could. Amy held tighter.

Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time

He rushed pass Tails and Cream, and though the park.

The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment  
Another kiss says we're lying on the pavement  
If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy  
But I know they just don't understand  
(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now  
(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't

Amy opened her eyes seeing there running over water. She closed them tighter.

Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time

Shadow reached clearing and stopped in front of a castle. And felt what Shadow thought was tears.

"Please tell me they are your tears."

The raindrops  
The tears keep falling  
I see your face and it keeps me going  
If I get lost your light's going to guide me  
And I know that you can take me home  
You can take me home

Then it started to pour with rain. Shadow ran inside.

Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time

Shadow put Amy down and took her hand, still singing.

Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die (Love will never die)  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time

"Are we on an island?" Amy asked.

"No... its just part of the park, but I wanted to run over water."

"How long are we staying here?" Amy asked.

"As long as you like..." Shadow voice became a whisper.

Amy looked into his eyes and saw lust. She took a step back.

"Not tonight...please." Amy begged.

"What I was gonna give you a hug, my always do this when I'm looking at something pretty." Shadow said.

"Oh sorry..." Amy looked away. She saw green light and they were at Shadow's house.

The next day there was a party at Rouge's house and everyone showed up.

They were all outside and Knuckles started to sing.

On Monday I had drinks with Barney Rubble  
We hit a couple divy little bars  
We noticed there was quite a lovely lady  
Sitting at the table next to ours  
Now Barney, who was pretty friggin' wasted  
Got up and stumbled over with a groan  
He said: "Hey, just between us, my neanderthalic  
penis is as massive as a stegosaurus bone!"

All Cartoons are fuckin' dicks  
They get their kicks from being pricks  
It's a quirk, we just can't fix  
'Cause all cartoons are fuckin' dicks

"Did Barney really say that?" Cream asked.

"Oh, yeah! He is a bastard." Knuckles said.

"Wow!" Rouge yelled.

"An-And he really does not give a damn about the feelings of women!  
Ah, aah.. it's Sad! It's really sad..." Knuckles continued.

"Well you think that's bad, listen to this…" Sonic crossed his arms.

One day I met an ape of great charisma  
Magilla the Gorilla was his name  
He wore a little hat and matching bowtie  
A fashion witch has brought him great acclaim  
I said: "What do you see as your career-peak?  
Of all your many flashy escapades."  
He said: "Well this is funky,  
but you're looking at the monkey who's responsible for bringing you the AIDS."

All Cartoons are fuckin' dicks  
They get their kicks from being pricks  
It's a quirk, we just can't fix  
'Cause all cartoons are fuckin' dicks

"So he's the cold prick?" Knuckles said.

"I say that just awful!" Shadow said.

"Okay, okay! Listen to this little gem." Amy started.

I had a conversation at a party  
With famous Rabbit Hunter Elmer Fudd  
He told me I just had to see his rifle  
And dropped it at the table with a thud  
I said to him: "It's quite a lovely firearm."  
He told me his fiancé likes it to  
He said: "This maybe corny but it really gets me horny when  
I press it to her temple while we screw!"

All Cartoons are fuckin' dicks  
They get their kicks from being pricks  
It's a quirk, we just can't fix  
'Cause all cartoons are fuckin' dicks

"Aw, God! That is one sick bastard!" Knuckles mouth was wide open.  
"Euw, you're not kidding?" Shadow smirked.  
"Yeah, that… eeh… that stuff's kinda' against the law to, I think." Sonic thought.  
"Well, I got one that's even worse than that…" Tails started.

On Friday-night I went to get some candy  
Some soda and some chips and other stuff  
Along the way I passed a little alley  
And there I saw that K-9 called McGruff  
I said to him: "Hey! You're that famous crime dog!"  
He said:  
"I only work from nine to five! And now it's close "ten-ish" and I  
got a job to finish 'cause as you can see this hooker's still alive!"

All Cartoons are fuckin' dicks  
They get their kicks from being pricks  
It's a quirk, we just can't fix  
'Cause all cartoons are fuckin' dicks

"That awful!" Cream was wide open.

"Uh! Imagine McGruff beating up hookers!" Shadow evilly said.

"He is a dick...he is a DICK!" Sonic yelled.

"Yes, yes! He's a nasty Cartoon, but I can top that… Listen to this!" Shadow started.

One day as I was strolling through the forest  
I happened on some mushroom covered turf  
And there from underneath a patro-fungus  
Emerged the one and only Papa Smurf  
He said: "This is our secret mushroom village!"  
I said: "Then I'm the first to see these views?"  
He said: "I'm only kidding, 'cause we only keep it hidden from the Asians,  
Adams, Faggots, Blacks and Jews!"

All Cartoons are fuckin' dicks  
They get their kicks from being pricks  
It's a quirk, we just can't fix  
'Cause all cartoons are fuckin' dicks

Amy laughed "That Papa Smurf sounds like a monster!"  
"Oh, he's a dirty, nasty racist and a bigot and homophobe, and do you know what I did when I got home?" Shadow asked.  
"What?" Rouge asked.  
"I called up Gargamel and I told him where the village is!" Shadow answered.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey Amy do you really love Shadow?" Sonic asked. Amy just smiled.

**I-I-I...  
Ooh...  
I-I-I...  
Ooh...**

"Do you?" Shadow asked.

**All the days where we just played  
Back in school, just me and you  
But I cant forget you now  
What am I supposed to do?**

"No really Amy. Tell us." Sonic said.

**I do I do I do, do I do love you  
And do you do you do, do you love me too?**

I do I do I do, do I do love you  
And do you do you do, do you love me too?

Shadow got her waist and kissed her.

**I do I do I do, do I do love you  
And do you do you do, do you love me too?**

I do I do I do, do I do love you  
And do you do you do, do you love me too?

* * *

To be contuied.


	3. end break

"Gross..." Sonic said.

They both pulled away.

Cream, Amy and Rouge stood in a line with there crushes in fount of them.

Amy started.

I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me...

Cream put her hand on Tails shoulder and bent down then up aguin.

I'm Miss bad media karma  
Another day another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm  
In working and being a mama  
And with a kid on my arm  
I'm still an exceptional earner  
And you want a piece of me

The girls all sang together.

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)

Rouge felt from her chest down.

I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'  
Tryin' and pissin' me off  
Well get in line with the paparazzi  
Who's flippin' me off  
Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc  
And end up settlin' in court  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me? (you want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'  
When getting the groceries, no, for real..  
Are you kidding me?  
No wonder there's panic in this industry  
I mean please...  
Do you want a piece of me?

Shadow took Amy's hands over taking over Rouge's singing.

Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang

Tails and Shadow sang.

And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night

A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night

Tails put his hand under Cream's chin.

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night

Shadow whispered the something in her ear then sang with Tails.

A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night

A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night

Knuckles had his own verse.

Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang

Then it was just all Shadow and Tails again.

A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a _3x_  
And we danced on into the night

A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a _3x_  
And we danced on into the night

Soon after everyone left Shadow took Amy some place.

"Were are we going?" Amy asked.

"Some were."

"Can you tell me?"

"Then it won't be secret any more."

"I'll act like it's one when we get there!" Amy begged.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Screw you." Amy crossed her arms.

"Because were there."

There were at that castle again. Amy looked around. She jumped at the sound of a motorbike coming pass her.

"Get on." Shadow said tone less.

Amy got on. Once she did they zoomed off, passing all cars. Shadow did a weeley. Smirking at Amy's scream.

Suddenly they stopped. Witch made Amy slam into the back of Shadow.

"Were are we?" Amy asked.

"Why don't you look?" Shadow teased.

They got off and entered the diner.

"May I help you?" A purple cat asked.

"Blaze?" Amy asked.

"Amy?" Blaze said.

"Hey Blaze! This is Shadow my boyfriend." Amy smiled.

"Seat for 2 then?"

Blaze showed them a 2 seater. And gave them menus.

Amy looked into Shadows eyes, she couldn't stop.

Shadow looked up from the menu and saw this.

"Purrrrrrple." Shadow playfully said.

Amy laughed. And blushed.

"Do you want to order?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, 2 chilly dogs. Coke and something red." Shadow said.

Blaze nodded and left.

Later they got what the wanted and ate when they were about to go someone got on stage.

"OK! We are having a comp of singing!" Blaze said.

"Stay here." Shadow said.

10 minutes later Shadow got on stage.

Amy waved.

Shadow started to sing.

Walk this world alone try to stay on my feet

Sometimes crawl, fall, but I stand up cause I'm afraid to sleep  
And open my eyes to a new day, with all new problems and all new pain  
All the faces are filled with so much anger  
Losing our dignity and hope from fear of danger  
After all the wars, after settling the scores, at the break of dawn we will be deaf to the answers

Amy smiled to his voice. She was his fallen angle nobody could take from him.

There's so much bigotry, misunderstanding and fear  
With eyes squinted and fists clinched we reach out for what is dear  
We want it we want  
We want a reason to live  
We're on a pilgrimage  
A crusade for hope  
Cause in our hearts and minds and souls we know  
We need it we need  
We need more than this

Shadow loved this angle that fell from heaven, well that's what he thought about her. He and his blood rose angle.

Going through this life looking for angels  
People passing by looking for angels

Walking down the streets looking for angels  
Everyone I meet looking for angels

So many nations with so many hungry people  
So many homeless scrounging around for dirty needles  
On the rise, teen suicide, when we will realize  
we've been desensitized by the lies of the world  
We're oppressed and impressed by the greedy  
Whose hands squeeze the life out of the needy  
When will we learn that wars, threats, and regrets are the cause and effect of living in fear

Amy sighed, she wondered what's with all these songs. But soon in some weeks, school starts. So tonight there was a party Rouge was holding.

Who can help protect the innocence of our children  
Stolen on the internet with images they can't forget  
We want it we want  
We want a reason to live  
We represent a generation that wants to turn back a nation  
To let love be our light and salvation  
We need it we need

We need more than this  
I became a savior to some kids I'll never meet  
Sent a check in the mail to buy them something to eat  
What will you do to make a difference, to make a change?

Amy realised, that since she came to this school Shadow went to she made friends, and made the gangster person like her friends, and she made the most evil person love her.

What will you do to help someone along the way?  
Just a touch, a smile as you turn the other cheek  
Pray for your enemies, humble yourself, love's staring back at me  
In the midst of the most painful faces  
Angels show up in the strangest of places

Shadow looked at Amy and Amy looked at Shadow. Amy mouthed three words.

"I love you."

Shadow nodded and smirked.

Going through this life looking for angels  
People passing by looking for angels

Walking down the streets looking for angels  
Everyone I meet looking for angels

Everyone clapped and yelled. Some going

"ONCORE! ONCORE!"

Shadow went off stage and walked to Amy to get a kiss on the cheek by Amy. Amy blushed.

"Come on." Shadow said.

The linked arms and walked off, Shadow forgetting about the bike. He would come back later. The walked down the streets to Amy's house. Amy needed to get ready for the night out.

Shadow looked at Amy when they were infont of her house.

"I'll pick you up OK?"

"Yep!" Amy entered her house.

Amy looked at herself in the mirror. She had a black tank top on and lose jeans. And had black eye-liner on.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Amy ran do the door.

"Hey." Shadow said.

"Hey..."

"Nice top." Shadow smirked.

Amy giggled. Once the two got there they met up with everyone else.

The music was bagging as the team was dance to it with there lover. But Sonic he was watching.

"Loner..." Amy smiled. As it was getting late the music got darker..lighter then darker...aguin.

"Shadow...my heart hurts..." Amy slowley said.

"Really? Where?" Shadow asked.

Amy grabbed Shadows hand put it on her heart. (Witch is on her breast! X3)

"Amy!" Shadow kinda yelled and they both blushed.

Every one was sitting at the bar. Everyone was wasted.

"Whoa! The bar changes colours..." Tails said.

"Pretty colours..." Cream added. "Green, purple, red, orange, green...green..." Cream fell asleep and leaned on Tails.

"Rouge? Did you know that this wine truns GREEN!" Kunkles said looking at Rouge's white wine.

"Oh my god it does!" Rogue put it close to her eye.

Shadow got up and grabbed Amy's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie.

They danced like there life depended on it. As they friends watched, Sonic was getting grossed out. Shadow sometimes grabbed her hand and twirled her in a thing.

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie.

Tails joined in with Cream as they danced telling each other stuff like

"Your great." or

"I love you" so on.

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.

The last night away from me

The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight.

Amy jumped hugged onto Shadow and clung onto him. Amy laughed.

Shadow kissed her quickly and softly and put her down.

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie.

I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why.

The last night away from me,  
Away from me.

As the song ended a fat man came on stage.

"I'm sorry but the singer slash lead bass-"

"GURTIA!! DUDE!" Some one yelled out.

"Had left."

"WHAT SONG!" Amy yelled.

"Whispers in the dark."

Amy raced up there I know the song and gurtia off by heart." Amy whispered in his ear.

He handed her the bass or whatever and stuff.

"Never mind!" The man ran off stage.

Amy turned around to see Manic as the drummer, and Jet as bass, she nodded to them and turned around.

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

Amy saw all the persons dance to her music and singing. She saw Shadow dance and sometimes look up at her and watch her and smirk.

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

Amy gave her all at sing. She was gonna try her hardest at the bass thing.

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark

Amy watch as she played the gurtia as most people stopped dancing and put up the rock sign and bang their heads. Amy thought it was really funny.

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark

As the song stopped Shadow didn't clap he screamed GO AMY!

(OMG! Lulz)

Amy stumbled onto Shadow.

"You know what? I have always wanted to do that." Amy laughed.

Weeks went by, soon it was the first day of school.

Cream's phone went off. She sat up. She looked at her floor Amy was there being spooned by Shadow. Rouge was being spooned by Knuckles.

Cream looked to see Tails next to her trying to get warmth. She smiled at him and picked up her phone.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Cream screamed.

"FLUFFY CHICKENS!" Amy sat up.

"What?" Shadow asked slowly sitting up.

"Nothing..."

"What's with all the screaming?" Rouge asked.

"Its the first day of school!!" Cream yelled.

"No my phone would go-" Amy started.

Amy heard her ringtone go off in her pocketed. She flipped it open.

"Shit..."

"What?" Rouge asked.

"It is." Amy bit her lip.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" With that Shadow and Amy were gone.

"Dam Shadow and that chaos control!" Tails crossed his arms.

Amy watched as she was in her room.

"Thanks Shadow." Amy nodded.

Shadow kissed her on the lips and left.

Amy got into her school uniform. And packed her lunch and skateboard and left.

Amy was on her skateboard listening to her MP3 when the school bus came passed her. She waved at her friends.

They were all staring at her so she stuck up her rude finger. She laughed and the bus went off. She rided after it.

Soon the bus stopped and Amy took a short cut. That the bus couldn't. As soon as she got to school she waited for her friends.

"Amy!" Cream yelled.

"Yes" Amy turned around.

"Hi!"

"Yo."

The first bell went for school.

"Great! What I need maths!" Amy sighed.

"We all have maths." Sonic said.

"YAY!"

Amy and Rouge were giggling in class throwing paper to make Knuckles look at Rouge.

Amy took a shot and hit him in the head. He turned around.

Rouge looked at him and waved sexually at him. And blew a kiss.

Knuckles blushed and turned around.

"Psst! Shadow!" Rouge Whispered. "Amy **wants** you."

Shadow turned around. Amy blew a kiss. Shadow grabbed it and hugged it.

"Ha ha Amy." Rouge nudged her.

Cream was sitting in the second row next to Tails.

Amy wrote something on some paper and walked up with her book and when she went passed Cream she dropped the note.

"You dropped a note." The teacher said.

"No."

"Read it out."

"No."

"NOW!"

"Eeep..."

"I said now!"

"So what by Pink."

"Sing it. At music class."

"Yes miss."

Later two bells later.

"Amy you have something to sing?" The teacher said.

"Can I have music?"

"Yes."

Amy sighed.

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na

I guess i just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So i'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And i'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Sonic lifted an eyebrow.

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rockstar  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

Uh, check my flow, uh

Amy walked over to Shadow and sat in his lap.

The waiter just took my table  
And gave to Jessica Simp- Shit!  
I guess i'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Rouge nodded her head. Cream smiled and Shadow smirked and Amy got off his lap.

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all  
But thats not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

No No, No No  
I Don't want you tonight  
You weren't fair  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

Ba da da da da da

Soon it was lunch and all the team was outside talking.

"So Amy...what are you gonna wear?' Rouge asked.

"Well black, you know."

But they didn't know that Victor was listen.

Rouge whispered something is Amy's ear.

"Rouge! I think I'm gonna cry..." Amy laughed.

Victor had it. He turned around.

"Cheer up emo kid." Victor growled.

Amy growled at him.

"Emo?" Amy hissed.

"Its OK."

"EMO!" Amy screamed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles came rushing down.

"Calm down Amy." Cream hesitated. Amy opened her mouth as musical words cam out.

I've got a problem with everyone I know  
I've got a problem I want everyone to know

Shadow raised a eyebrow.

I got home late last night from the punk (PUNK) rock (ROCK) show

Amy sang at Victor.

I say it sucked because I'm emo

I'm gonna cry, I'm gonna scream  
I'm gonna say what I don't mean  
I'm gonna cry, I'm gonna mope  
I'm gonna give up all my hope  
Bringing everybody down  
Everybody with a frown  
Bringing everybody down  
Wait for death to come around

Amy sanged. "Ouch." Victor rolled his eyes.

Cheer up emo kid  
It's a brand new day  
Cheer up emo kid  
It'll be okay  
Cheer up emo kid  
It's a brand new day  
Cheer up emo kid  
It'll be okay

I like to listen to my favorite band The Cure

Amy crossed her arms.

I'd ask her out but she'd say no!  
No for sure

"Fat basted." Amy cursed. Shadow stepped next to Amy and sang.

I'm gonna cry, I'm gonna scream  
I'm gonna say what I don't mean  
I'm gonna cry, I'm gonna mope  
I'm gonna give up all my hope  
Bringing everybody down  
Everybody with a frown  
Bringing everybody down  
Wait for death to come around

Victor laughed. And sang.

Cheer up emo kid  
It's a brand new day  
Cheer up emo kid  
It'll be okay  
Cheer up emo kid  
It's a brand new day  
Cheer up emo kid  
It'll be okay

Cheer up emo kid  
It's a brand new day  
Cheer up emo kid  
It'll be okay  
Cheer up emo kid  
It's a brand new day  
Cheer up emo kid  
It'll be okay

Soon Amy and Shadow and Victor were singing together.

Cheer up emo kid  
Nobody likes me, everybody hates me  
Cheer up emo kid  
Nobody likes me, everybody hates me  
Cheer up emo kid  
Nobody likes me, everybody hates me  
Cheer up emo kid  
Nobody likes me, everybody hates me

Amy and Shadow looked at each other then at Victor.

Nobody likes me  
Everybody hates me  
Nobody likes me  
Everybody hates me  
Nobody likes me  
Everybody hates me  
Nobody likes me  
Everybody hates me

Nobody likes me, everybody hates me  
Nobody likes me, everybody hates me  
Nobody likes me, everybody hates me

Victor opened his mouth. And yelled.

Nobody likes me  
I guess I'll go eat worms!

He covered his mouth. Everyone was busting out laughing at him. Shadow high five Amy.


End file.
